Bound
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: One man tries to find something out while another finds out something he never would have guessed. /////A request from a friend that had taken a request. Hardycest, slash. Don't like, don't read. OST


Matt stood at the foot of their bed, staring at the assorted leather gadgets and toys lying against the pristine white sheets. Curled up at the very top of the mattress his lover stared, his oceanic eyes watching his every move with a small glare-like quality. With a sigh Matt beckoned him over and waited as Chris stretched and moved, his lips pulled into a pout when Matt wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"What's with the long face love?" Matt asked as he tilted Chris' face up, gently brushing his lips over the petulantly up turned ones.

"I don't know why you agreed to this." He whined softly as he reached up and brushed a few of the errant ebony curls away from Matt's face. "It's just not right."

Matt laughed pressed a kiss to Chris' cheek, running his hand from the base of his neck to his rounded backside, squeezing one of the ample globes tightly before moving over to the closet and slowly stripping from his clothes, folding them and setting them on the stool by the door. The fact that Matt hadn't said anything in return wasn't lost on Chris and he kept up his pouting glare as Matt flicked through his clothing, pulling the leg of Chris' favorite pair of leather pants out then letting it fall back into place with a thoughtful glance before pulling them out and lying them over the stool with his regular clothes.

"You're not gonna wear the leathers are you?" Chris asked as he sat down cross legged on the floor and watched his lover slip on a vest, leaving it hanging open then taking a strip of suede and tying his hair back. "Please don't. The leathers are for me."

"Silly boy." Matt laughed as he squatted down and gripped the point of Chris' chin and lifted his face up, his eyes already burning lustily. "The leathers are for whoever I want to wear them for."

Chris whimpered softly and reached out to stroke the semi hard length between Matt's thighs, licking his lips and cutting his eyes to the floor. Matt's thumb dug into the taunt flesh and his eyes hardening before knocking Chris' hand away and standing.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?"

"N-no."

The sound of footfalls in the hall made Matt growl and Chris whine in needy disappointment, both of their bodies already hungering for the other. The door knob jiggled and Matt looked down at Chris, forcing himself to sneer at the seated man as he bent slightly to grab the bleached hair and pull his head back so that it was angled awkwardly.

"I'll deal with your impertinence later." He pressed a punishing kiss to Chris' lips, plundering the dark, moist warmth before pulling Chris to his feet and wrapping the slightly short man tightly in his arms, pressing softer kisses to the bruised and kiss swollen lips and rubbing the strong back. "Now get so I can finish getting dressed."

Chris nodded and scrambled over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching as the door finally swung open. His lip curled is disgust however as he watched the two men enter, one of them blindfolded and huffing under his breath.

"What's with the blindfold?"

"You'll see."

"No I won't, hence the reason for it in the first place."

The complete lack of respect in his tone made Chris shake his head and he moved from the bed to the chaise lounge near the wall, watching as the indigo topped Southerner was led over to perch on the piece of furniture he had just vacated.

"Why are we at Matt's?" Jeff asked as he flopped down on the bed, his hands moving behind his head as he turned his head in the direction where he thought Adam was standing.

Adam shot Chris a look and Chris just shrugged, his eyes wandering back over to where Matt was working himself into a pair of tight dark wash jeans. Almost immediately Chris felt his loins stir and harden as his eyes roamed the curves that the denim showed off to perfection. His gaze then flicked over to the dresser where his discarded cock ring from the night before sat, the leather curling in on itself like a small serpent. Quietly he moved over and snatched it up, holding it tightly then grabbing Matt by the arm and tugging him deeper into the large closet, smirking and leaning up to capture the lips he loved so much before Matt could even speak.

Their tongues dueled for a moment before Matt pressed Chris up against one wall and pinned his arms down to his side, growling low in throat when he moved away. Chris could tell by the hardening of Matt's eyes that he was already in the mindset for a scene so he dropped his eyes obidently, saying nothing until he was told to speak.

"You seem to be forgetting your place a lot today." Matt growled as he pinched Chris' chin between his forefinger and thumb again, tilting his face up once more to stare into his cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry sir." Chris mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes glinted.

"Ah don't think you are." Matt growled, sneering when Chris moaned lightly at the thickening of his accent. "Look at you, a needy, slutty mess. Pathetic." He looked down and seen the scrap of leather and silver fastenings hanging slack in Chris' grip and he smiled as he retrieved it, holding it up eye level. "Are you feeling left out?" He breathed as he leaned close, his teeth tugging on Chris' earlobe.

"Y-yes sir I am sir."

Matt's eyes softened and he licked at the sensitive skin near the lobe, his hand wandering down and grabbing Chris' crotch, palming the hard protrusion and bathing the shell of Chris' ear, tracing it with the point of his tongue. Mewling filled the air and Matt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat.

"My beautiful little whore." He murmured as he slowly brought the zipper on Chris's pants down; his fingers drawing small designs on the hardness that pushed up against the soft cotton of Chris' boxers.

Chris stayed quiet and Matt dropped to his knees, whooshing the jeans and boxers down Chris' legs and quickly snapping the ring into place, licking slowly up and down the shaft twice before standing. Chris' whimper of disappointment was no more than a soft exhalation and Matt yanked the blond man to him, crashing their lips together and ravishing his mouth before pulling away, a smirk on his plump lips.

"Go find yourself a seat and if you behave maybe I'll take care of you after I'm done."

With a furious nod Chris moved from the closet and when Matt emerged he seen Chris sitting indian style on the chaise lounge he had managed to wheedle Matt into buy. After sending a small smirk in his lover's direction Matt turned his attention to the bed. Adam was standing near the door with a mildly inquisitive look on his face when he seen what Matt was wearing but it dropped off when Matt moved over and knealt on the bed; making the mattress dip and Jeff coming rolling towards him.

"Addy." Jeff whined, his voice lilting childishly. "What are you doing?"

Matt stayed quiet and began to slowly run his hands up the lithe legs of his younger brother, his breath hitching in his throat as the utter taboo of the semi-intimate touches took a deep seat in his mind. Jeff let out a breathy sigh and Matt had to bite his lip hard when he ghosted his fingers over the crotch of Jeff's acid washed jeans, the light material covered in paint splatters in every color imaginable.

"Adam..." Jeff grunted before twisting away. "Not here."

Matt looked over and jerked his head in Jeff's direction, hoping that Adam would get the silent order to speak.

"Whaddya mean 'not here'?" Adam asked as he moved over to the bed and bend down so that it sounded as if he was close to Jeff.

"Quit touching me. I know where we are."

"Where love?" Matt accentuated Adam's question by stroking the slowly tenting fly, the palm of his hand coming down in firm strokes.

"We're at Matty's."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

Jeff let out annoyed sigh, the sound transformed into a yelp when Matt gripped the hardening shaft; pinching it hard between his fingers. A small smirk worked its way onto his lips when he felt the trapped organ getting even harder in his grip. He raised his eyes to Adam, questioning without words but only got a head shake in response. If the look on Matt's face bothered the blond he didn't show it, in fact Adam leaned down so that his face was right next to Jeff's ear, his voice a little more than growl when he spoke.

"What's this? A new side to my enigma?" Matt used his free hand to pull at one of Jeff's hard nipples through his shirt, choking his moan back as his brother whimpered. "You like this don't you. I always knew your brother was a fucking freak Jeffrey, but I never thought that same streak was in you," Adam sneered as he watched Matt abandon his pursuit of Jeff's nipple to reach next to his head and grab a set of leather cuffs. "Although I should have guessed, you always were the wild one."

The moment the leather touched the smooth skin of Jeff's wrists he jumped, a gasp spilling from his lips as he pulled his hands back quickly.

"A-addy?"

"What my precious angel?"

"W-what are you doing?"

Adam stayed quiet and with a leer watched as Matt secured Jeff's wrists, his leer intensifying when Jeff tugged on the bonds, the look of his face a mixture of both confusion and arousal. He nodded his head at Matt and stepped away, his stomach burning with desire as he looked on silently. Matt's lips curled back in a feral smile as he grabbed the fly of Jeff's jeans and yanked; the force of his pull breaking the zipper and popping the button. Jeff's gasp accompanied by the slight raising of his hips took Matt's breath away, the sight of his brother responding so purely making his guts twist and bunch hard.

"Addy?"

Jeff's voice was breathy and Matt couldn't keep quiet any longer, a low growl working its way from his throat.

"I'm not _Addy_," The name was said mockingly as Matt wrenched the jeans down Jeff's pale legs, drinking in the sight with lust glazed eyes.

"M-Matt?"

Jeff's body tensed and he opened his mouth to say something but Matt cut him off with a sharp slap to his inner thigh; reddening the skin instantly and making Jeff cry out and twist away. A muted whimper from the other side of the room caught Matt's attention and he looked over to see Chris with his legs splayed on the chaise lounge and with his fingers trailing up and down his straining erection slowly, his burning eyes taking in everything hungrily. He waited until Chris noticed that he was watching him before glaring at him. With a suffering mewl Chris let his hand drop away, his face crimson at being caught and the thoughts of punishment that he knew was going to come later.

"Matt, lemme up. T-this isn't right." Jeff bit out gruffly, his quivering bottom lip giving him away.

"You must like it though. Your cock is as hard a brick Jeffrey. Is it turning you on to have me touching you like this?" Matt purred as he ran his fingers lightly over the slowly protruding vein on the underside. "Answer me Jeffrey." Matt barked when Jeff stayed quiet, his free hand coming down hard again on the sensitive skin of Jeff's thighs.

"Ye-yes." Jeff choked out, the visible part of his face as red as a tomato.

"Yes what?" Matt demanded harshly.

"Yes Matt."

Matt reached up and twisted Jeff's nipple through his shirt, wrenching a howled moan from his brother's throat.

"I think you'll find the answer is 'Yes sir' or 'Yes Master'."

"I'm not going to call you that Matt." Jeff grouched as he tried to sit up. "Now take these damned things offa me and lemme go."

"I don't think so Jeff. You're going to stay right here, flat on your back and obey my every word." With a vicious shove Matt laid Jeff back out, settling his weight down on him and biting hard at Jeff's lips. "Open for me Jeff, let me taste you." Matt commanded when Jeff tried to press the peach colored petals into a thin line to keep Matt's invading tongue out. "I said open." Matt reached between them and pressed the flat of his palm against the base of Jeff's erection, making him cry out again and try to wriggle away.

Jeff gasped and tried to buck Matt off of him, growling around the invading muscle in his mouth even though the slowly depleting air in his lungs and heavy weight of his brother were making his already engorged member twitch and harden further. A small whimper left his lips, the breathy exhalation becoming a yelp when Matt gripped his crotch, squeezing mercilessly.

"What the fuck was that for Matt?"

Matt squeezed again, Jeff's hollered yelp echoed by two guttural groans. With a dark leer he looked over and watched as Chris squirmed on his chair, his hands stuffed under his thighs as the straining stiff flesh between his legs twitched and pulsated wildly. Chris's eyes caught and held Matt's, the shimmering blue depths begging silently to be let into the activities.

"Come to me pet." Matt called over his shoulder, his eyes glimmering with lewd intentions as he waited for his lover to join him. The feel of Chris kneeled next to him, made him smile as he looked down. "You wanted to play today Chris?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think I should let you for the disrespect you've seen fit to run with today?"

"No sir."

Matt reached down and trailed his fingers through Chris' hair, the caress more akin to the petting of a faithful dog rather than a partner in a loving relationship. The feel of another set of eyes watching the movement reminded Matt that Adam was still sitting in a chair in the corner watching everything with wide, cautious eyes. Matt let his hand slip a little further down and patted Chris' shoulder, their signal for Chris to look up when in a kneeled state.

"Go and get the restraint you think would work best for this scenerio pet........if fact, bring me the one that torments you the most when we play."

"Yes sir!" Chris scrambled to his feet and hurried into their closet where they kept the restraints and more harder-core cuffs and toys.

With a tiny laugh and a head shake Matt turned his attention to Adam; walking over and leaving Jeff cuffed and wondering on the bed. Adam's mouth snapped closed when Matt squatted down in front of him, his green eyes flicking to and fro as he tried to make sense of the cold and heartless countenance of the man that he once thought he knew better than himself.

"I need to know how far you want this to go? Do you want him broken or just pushed to his boundaries?" Matt's voice was clipped and devoid of emotion, something that made Adam feel apprehensive about his answer.

"Pushed. It's just an experiment Matt, we ran across some stuff online and he seemed into it......I just, I guess I want to know if he needs it, if he's like," Adam swallowed, the new side to Matt scaring him more than just a tad.

"Like me? I can assure you Adam, ain't no one like me."

The statement further stirred the unrest in Adam's gut but he swallowed it down, the eerie calm expression on Matt's face not giving him any indication about how the dark haired man would react to him calling it off.

"Just don't hurt him, please."

"Adam, I'm not here to hurt....well ok I am, but it's not the type of hurt you're thinking of. What I do is introduce small amounts, a twisted nipple, a hard slap, just to see if adds to the erection or deflates. If at any time Jeff seems to not be into it, I'm going to stop; he's my brother first and an experiment second. But I am curious. Why didn't you just find some things online to try? Why come to me?"

The words were right on the tip of Adam's tongue but after all the years of playing a cold and heartless bastard with no care for other than himself they stuck, eating away until finally he choked them out, breathy and quietly but still expelling them loud enough to hear into the air between he and Matt.

"I don't want to hurt him. I've never done this type of thing, I don't know how far is too far, I don't want to screw it up and end up doing something life threatening." The airy words got even softer as the last sentence left his lips, his dropping to his feet to inspect his scuffed and worn tennis shoes. "I-I don't want him to hate me......"

"But it's alright for him to hate me?" The question was said without malice, no more feeling to it as if they had been merely talking about the weather and Matt had asked if it were going to rain.

"Like you said, he's your brother, hate don't last long between you two. He'll talk to you one day again, but if he hates me, then I lose everything."

"You still might."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam's hackles rose as he eyed Matt, the cool demeanor of the younger man still

"What if my baby brother does like it? Are you prepared for him to possibly turn his back on you and come to me to get his fix? Can you handle the thought of me taking Jeff and doing things to him that to others is cruel and unusual?"

"Matt....." Adam trailed off, his fear of Jeff leaving him for his own flesh and blood clearly written on his face but after a moment of silence he spoke softly, "Matt if that happens...if Jeff decides that he wants you, then that's what happens. If this makes him happy, makes him whole who am I to stand in the way. Yeah I've been heartless bastard in the past, I can't deny that but I can't do that to Jeff. I can't make him suffer..."

The heartfelt and whispered words caught Matt in the middle of the chest and nearly crumbled his facade he worked to erect for the session. With a curt nod he pushed back to his feet and moved over to the bed, standing at the foot and watching Jeff wriggle in an attempt to either free himself, or pitch himself to the floor. That latter more likely than former due to the fact that he had wiggled dangerously close to the edge. Without warning Matt slapped Jeff's inner thigh again, the bright pink that immediately appeared making them both groan in unison. The barely there briefs did nothing to hide the twitching and pulsating length and it took all that Matt had not to break scene completely.

"Dammit Matt quit hitting me."

Matt landed another slap, this one catching the very base of Jeff's erect shaft and the yelp that expelled violently from Jeff's lips ended in a breathy moan and his hips arced clean off the bed while his head pushed back as far into the mattress as it could.

"Ma-Matty, stop hitting me.....I-I don't like it...."

"Liar." Matt hovered his hand over the warm flesh and watched as Jeff's face contorted under the blindfold, clearing anticipating another hit but mewing softly when none happened.

Another pitiful sound caught his attention and Matt looked down to see that Chris had returned and was kneeling at his side with the restraint he had asked for. He trailed his fingers through Chris' short locks again before speaking.

"Bare him to me pet, then go up and remove the blindfold. I want him to see what I'm doing...I want to see his face as he realizes what this treatment is doing to him."

"Matt, this isn't fun, just stop and let me out already." Jeff grumbled as Chris whisked his briefs down his legs then moved up to dispose of the blindfold; the black silk material sailing over his shoulder to land next to the tiny briefs.

Matt's breath caught and held as Jeff's olive orbs widened then screwed shut from the change of light, his face contorted in an expression mixed between pleasure and annoyance. Chris moved over and pulled Jeff's head into his lap, caressing the soft threads spread out over his thighs. The sight of Jeff lying with his head in Chris' lap with Chris stroking his hair gently made Matt moan and at that moment he was sure who he wanted more, his lover or his brother. Desire coursed through Matt's blood and he reached down to slowly trail his fingertips up and down the throbbing shaft before catching the head and twisting it gently.

Jeff's hips arced away from the bed and his eyes fluttered, a breathy whimper ghosting from between his lips as his hands clenched and his muscles tigthened.

"Before I do anything else Jeff I need to know, do you want this? Do you want me to do this to you? To take your control and break you only to put you back together again?"

The silence in the room was heavy; the oppressiveness so palpable that Matt struggled to take in proper breaths. The subtle flashes of insight on Jeff's face revealed all and nothing at the same time, leaving Matt on pins and needles; his mind whirling as he plotted out scenes for them to partake in.

"No."

"N-no? Why no?"

Chris' voice sounded almost hysterical with Adam's voice echoing behind it, the two Canadians trading glances before watching the two brothers. Matt nodded his head and undone the cuffs, dropping them to the floor then reaching his hand out to Jeff, his eyes hooded as he watched Jeff' wary gaze flick from his hand to his coffee colored orbs.

"I give you my word Jeff, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Jeff nodded and gripped Matt's wrist, pulling himself up and then flush against his older brother. Breathing once more seemed to take gargantuan effort to achieve as their eyes locked; the other two in the room forgotten as they stared quietly at one another. Finally Matt backed away; sitting down on the bed and beckoning Chris to him as he watched his brother slowly redress. No more words were spoken as Adam and Jeff left the room but none were needed for Matt as he kept his gaze on the strong, lithe back of his brother; he knew who would have been in the cuffs if Jeff had agreed, and it wouldn't have been indigo haired man with the tiger strips on his chin.


End file.
